Unexpected Happiness
by steffenyp
Summary: Gibb's newest team member has a problem she needs help with, but she is reluctant to ask for help because she is after all a trained Federal agent. However, when things take a turn she wasn't expecting, she decides it is time to ask for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, I had an idea pop into my head about a story between Gibbs and an Original Character. It would not leave me alone until I started writing it and so I thought I would share and see if any of you guys thought it was worth continuing. The basic concept of my story is that my OC is having ex-boyfriend issues and has to ask for help and in the process of getting rid of the guy her and Gibbs get together. So, please read this first chapter and let me know what you think, should I continue, should I forget it, any suggestions on plot, etc.**

**Title: Unexpected Happiness  
>Author: steffenyp<br>Pairing: Gibbs/OC  
>Rating: M (to be safe not sure yet what turn this story will take)<br>Summary: Gibb's newest team member has a problem she needs help with, but she is reluctant to ask for help because she is after all a trained Federal agent. However, when things take a turn she wasn't expecting, she decides it is time to ask for help.  
>Chapter 1<strong>

Special Agent Leann Hollaway entered the NCIS building that Thursday morning already exhausted. Although she had been working there for a little over a year since her transfer from the cyber crimes division, she was still the newest agent assigned to the MCRT team of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs team had been reluctant to accept her into their midst, but Director Leon Vance had made it clear that they were getting a fifth team member and if Agent Hollaway didn't work out, new agents would continue to be assigned until one fit. So, after a somewhat rocky start, Leann had finally started fitting in and was now fast friends with all of them including Abby Sciuto, Donald "Ducky" Mallard and Jimmy Palmer.

That Thursday morning Leann was already exhausted when she arrived at work because she had been up late the night before working on their current case and then when she got home, Donnie had been waiting for her. She had dumped Donnie three months before, but he didn't take no for an answer very easily. He had been harrassing Leann ever since their breakup.

As always, their confrontation had gotten heated and had only ended when Donnie got spooked when one of Leann's neighbors stuck their head out their apartment door to see what was going on. Thankfully, Donnie had left then and Leann locked herself in her apartment. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night and so her Thursday did not start out well.

As Leann made her way upstairs to the bullpen, thinking about her increasingly more volitile confrontations with Donnie, she decided it was time to tell her team leader and ask for help. Gibbs would be pissed at her for not telling him sooner she knew, but she was a trained Federal Agent dammit and she had hoped she would be able to handle the situation herself. However, every confrontation was becoming more difficult and now she couldn't afford to be stubborn any longer.

When she entered the bullpen, Tony, Tim and Ziva were all at their desks, but Gibbs was nowhere in sight. Leann sighed and went to her own desk, promising herself that before the day was over she would talk to Gibbs about her situation.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice said startling Leann out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Tony standing beside her desk looking down at her.

"I'm fine Tony. Why do you ask?" she answered with a small smile for his concern.

"Well, Lea, to be honest, you look like crap," he told her.

"Gee thanks DiNozzo, no wonder the ladies all flock to your side with that kinda charm," she said glaring at him.

"Sorry Lea but I'm worried about you."

"I appreciate that Tony, but I'm fine, just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night,"Leann answered with a sigh.

Tony patted her on the back and then walked back over to his own desk just as Gibbs descended the stairs from the Director's office.

"McGee didya get those finacial records yet?" Gibbs barked as he reached his desk.

"Not yet Boss, still workin on it."

"Well work faster McGee."

"Yes Boss."

"Ziva, any hits on our suspects BOLO?"

"Not yet, local LEOs are still canvising the area where he was last seen."

"Hollaway, you made any headway with that laptop we recovered from our dead marines apartment?"

"This guy was majorily paranoid Gibbs. He had three layers of encryption on his laptop. I've managed to get through the first two layers and I hope to get through the third before the day is out." Leann answered and saw Gibbs usual glare soften somewhat when he looked over in her direction.

Leann had been somewhat surprised when Gibbs had been the first one of his team to offer the hand of friendship and acceptance. She had been taken off guard two months into her assignment when Gibbs had asked her to go for coffee after work. She had accepted and they had spent three hours just sitting and talking.

During that occasion, Leann had found herself opening up to Gibbs about things she normally didn't talk to anyone about. She had told him about her late husband, Logan, who had died in Iraq after his vehicle had struck by an IED and she had shared with him how difficult it had been to leave her family in Arkansas and move to DC

After that conversation, Gibbs attitude toward her had changed and the other team members had started making the effort to get to know her. Now, almost a year later, she was good friends with all of them, but especially with Gibbs. They often had coffee after work and spent hours just talking and she now considered them all to be her second family.

"Gibbs, a hit just came back on our BOLO, they spotted McCallister down near Bethesda, said it looked like he was limping," Ziva called breaking Leann out of her thoughts and causing Gibbs to stop his scrutiny of her.

"Tony, Ziver, you're with me. McGee keep working on those financials and Hollaway I want some progress on that laptop by the time we get back," Gibbs barked and headed for the elevator

"Yes Boss," Leann and McGee answered together.

Leann knew there was no getting out of it now. She would have to tell Gibbs about Donnie before she went home. He knew something was wrong and he would confront her about it sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, here is part 2. I've seen that I've gotten alot of views but only one review. Pwwwweeeessseeee review even if it is just to say yuck. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: OOPS forgot this in chap 1. I own nothing just love the characters and wanted to have some fun with them.**

**Chapter 2**

When Gibbs returned to the bullpen that night, he found that everyone had gone hom like he had told them to except for Lea. The thought struck him then that ever since that first long conversation over coffee after work that they had shared, in his head and when they were alone she was always Lea to him. At work when he spoke to her he called her Hollaway or occassionally Leann, but privately it was always Lea.

He was attracted to her, had been from the beginning, but rule #12 and his own stubborness prevented him from telling her how he felt. At five eight to his six foot, Gibbs had often imagined how it would feel to hold her in his arms, her head tucked perfectly under his chin. He had often dreamed about running his fingers through her strawberry blonde curls and gazing into her green eyes and kissing her until she was weak in the knees. But then he would mentally head slap himself and bring his mind back into focus.

Gibbs was suddenly brought back to the reality of the bullpen when Lea let out a frustrated growl and slammed her hands down on the surface of her desk.

"I thought I told everybody to go home for the night?" he said as he strolled over to to her desk and stopped beside it.

"You also said you wanted progress on this damned laptop and I haven't managed that," she snapped.

"Lea, you're tired, you were tired when you got here this morning. Go home, get some rest, start fresh in the morning. None of the rest of us made any progress today either," he told her.

By the time they had gotten to Bethesda, McCallister was long gone and they had spent the day questioning people about him with no new leads.

"Before I go, there is something I need to talk to you about Gibbs," Leann said as she stood and reached for her bag.

As she straightened up, Gibbs saw her face go completely white and she swayed. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist bracing himself as her legs gave out and her eyes rolled back in her head. She collapsed against his chest and he eased to the floor with her as he pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Ducky.

"Hello Jethro," Ducky said after the second ring.

"Duck you still in the building?" Gibbs asked urgently.

"Just on my way out, is something wrong Jethro?"

"Get up to he bullpen Duck, Leann just collapsed on me."

"I'm on my way," Ducky answered and Gibbs threw his phone down beside him to concentrate on the woman in his arms. Bracing one arm under her head, he used the other to brush the hair out of her face and then lightly patted her cheek with his palm.

"Lea wake up sweetheart, you need to open those beautiful green eyes and look at me," he kept murmuring to her as he waited for Ducky.

Just as her eyes began to flutter open, Gibbs heard the ding of the elevator doors opening and looked up to see Ducky hurrying towards them.

"What happened Jethro?" Ducky asked as he knelt beside them.

"I told her to go home and she bent over to get her bag. When she straightened up, she went pale and collapsed," Gibbs answered.

"Well then my dear lets check you out," Ducky said as he pulled a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff from his medical bag.

"Mokay," she mumbled still groggy.

"Now, now my dear, you let me be the judge of that," Ducky told her and took one of her arms to push up her sleeve to check her pulse and blood pressure.

"No," she protested and tried to pull her arm free from his grasp, but Ducky kept hold of her and pushed her sleeve up.

"My God Jethro, what happened to this girl?" Ducky exclaimed letting go of one arm and reaching for the other to push that sleeve up as well.

"What?" Gibbs responded. He had been watching her face but at Ducky's words he looked towards the ME.

"Look Jethro, her arms are covered in bruises, both old and new. Some, if I had to guess, less than twenty four hours old. What happened?"

"I don't know Duck, but I'm damned well gonna find out. Check her out, make sure everything is okay besides the bruises," Gibbs told his old friend.

As Ducky wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Lea's arm, Gibbs looked back to her face and found her green eyes looking up at him, tears sparkling in them.

"I'm sorry," she said but Gibbs hushed her with a finger against her lips.

"Shh, let Duck check you out and rest for a few minutes. We'll talk when you're feeling a little better," he told her and she nodded her head closing her eyes again.

"Well Jethro, everything seems to be normal. Her blood pressure is fine, her heart rate is a little elevated but nothing to be concerned about. I think most likely it is simply exhaustion."

"I'm all right Ducky," Leann said her voice stronger now and held on to Gibbs arm to sit up. "I got dizzy and then fainted. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Well my dear I hope you are right but I would like to know about those brusies on your arms," he told her concern in his kind eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like to know about those myself," Gibbs added his tone deadly serious.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about before I left Gibbs and if you'll help me back into my chair, I'll tell you everything," Leann replied her heart rate kicking up a notch at what Gibbs' reaction would be to what she was about to tell him.

Gibbs and Ducky helped her back into her chair and she sighed taking a deep breath and started her story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks for reviewing to GibbsEva, Loves Jack, Quiz, and smush68. Also thanks to CAThaiGirl, Cokeheller, DS2010, Dolphinray, irishgal87, and lauram314 for following my story. I will do my best not to disappoint any of you.**

**Author's Note 2: To Quiz who stated in their review that they thought that chap 1 was a bit strange. I have no problem with that opinion, but I would appreciate it if you would let me know what you thought was strange about it. I am always up for improving my writing.**

**Author's Note 3: If it takes me a while to update again, please be patient. As I type this, it is freezing rain where I'm at and the power may go off. I hope it doesn't, but I live in Arkansas and you never know what will happen with the weather.**

**Chapter 3**

After the two men helped her back into her desk chair, Leann took a deep, fortifying breath and with a sigh she began to explain to them what had been going on in her personal life over the last several months.

"A little over six months ago, I met what I thought was a very nice man at a little diner near my apartment. He said his name was Donnie Grant and asked if he could join me at my boothe because the place was packed that night. I didn't see any harm in it with all the other people around and so told him to sit down. We talked for quite a while and he seemed very charming and interested in what I had to say. Before we parted ways that night he asked me out and I said yes."

Leann paused for a moment and took a deep breath looking at the two men in front of her. She knew she could trust these two men, but telling what happened next was still very hard. Sucking up her courage, she continued.

"We started dating and for the first couple of months everything was great and I felt like I might have finally met another man I could love. Then one night we went to a restaurant that we had never been to before and our waiter was a little more friendly that Donnie thought he should be and he got very angry. That was the first night I got a glimpse of his true colors. He yelled and screamed at me and accused me of flirting back with the waiter and the more I tried to reason with him and reassure him I would never do that when I was on a date wth him, the angrier he seemed to get."

Gibbs started to say something when she paused for a breath, but Leann held up her hand and Gibbs could see the plea in her eyes for him to just let her finish her story and said nothing.

"I was finally able to calm him down and he took me home. After that he became very possessive and would get jealous at the drop of a hat. On our next date he began to pressure me about going to bed with him but I'm not the kind of woman that sleeps with a man she doesn't love and at that point I was pretty sure I wasn't in love with Donnie and I was beginning to have serious doubts about continuing to see him. A few nights after that we had our date at my apartment and I cooked a meal for us. Even though he knows I'm not much of a drinker, Donnie showed up that night with a bottle of wine."

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache beginning to throb and his anger beginning to rise. He could already see where Lea's story was headed and it pissed him off big time. He forced himself to focus his attention back on Lea as she continued.

"I was pretty distracted that night as I was trying to seem normal while at the same time trying to figure out what to do about our relationship. So, I didn't notice that he kept topping off my glass of wine until I got up and started to take some dishes to the kitchen. I got very dizzy and nearly fell on my face. I put the dishes back down on the table so I wouldn't drop them and as I swayed again, Donnie wraped his arms around my waist and led me to my bedroom. Everything that happened after that is sorta fuzzy. I remember him helping me out of my shoes and him helping me lay down on the bed, but I must have blacked out because I don't remember anything after that until I woke up the next morning with him beside me and both of us naked..."

"That son of a bitch," Gibbs growled as Leann trailed off, closed her eyes and hung her head. Gibbs saw a single tear slip from one eye and roll down her cheek and he had to fight the urge to go over and wipe it away and wrap her in his arms.

"Go on my deart, tell us the rest," Ducky encouraged reaching out and patting her hand where it gripped the arm of her chair tightly.

"I felt guily, so ashamed. I felt like I had betrayed my husband and myself. Oh, I know that Logan would want me to find someone and live my life, but I also know that he would want me to be sure that I loved that person. I was able to slip out of bed without waking Donnie and I locked myself in the bathroom and hid in the shower, letting the hot water wash away some of the loathing I felt for myself and for Donnie. A little while later I heard him call through the door that he had to go and would talk to me later and I waited until I was sure he was long gone before I cam out. The next day I called him and told him I never wanted to see him again. Thats when he started showing up randomly at places he knew I would be alone. It would start out with him yelling and screaming and pleading for me to take him back and telling me that he would never let me go. When I would try to leave he would grab my arms and it would turn into a struggle. I have always managed to get away from him thank God."

At this point Gibbs was absolutley enraged but he knew it would not help Lea to show it so he tamped it down for the moment. He could tell by her body language that her story was not yet complete and he was proven right a moment later when she spoke again.

"About two weeks ago, I got home from a doctor's appointment and found him waiting for me outside of my apartment. As soon as he saw me he rushed at me, grabbed my arms and demanded to know where I had been. When I told him it was none of his busineess, he slapped me. I began to struggle to get free from him and was finally able to get one arm free and pull out my gun. I saw the fear in his eyes when he saw my weapon and he left without another word. The next day I had a restraining order issued against Donnie and I hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks so I had hoped that I had finally gotten my message across."

"I take it that wasn't the case," Ducky said.

"Unfortunately no. When I got home last night he was waiting for me again. He was outraged that I had gotten a restraining order against him and he was more aggressive this time than he had ever been. I am not sure I would have been able to get away from him last night he was so angry, but my neighbor had heard the noise and came out of his apartment to see what was going on. When Donnie saw him, he let go of me and took off. At that moment I knew that I couldn't keep dealing with him on my own, there is too much at risk now and I promised myself that before I left today I would tell you everything," Leann concluded and didn't realize that she had unconciously spread her hands protectively over her belly until Ducky spoke.

"Ah, I see now, that explains the fainting spell," he said and Leann looked up at him in surprise, her hands still protectively covering her belly.

"What does?" Gibbs said looking between Ducky and Leann.

"I do believe Jethro that we shall have a new addition soon," Ducky answered.

Stil confused as to what Ducky was talking about, Gibbs looked back at Lea and finally noticed how she held her hands. Gibbs understood then, he had seen Shannon do the same thing when she was pregnant with Kelly. A surge of protectiveness swept over him at that moment and Gibbs knew that he would do everything in his power to protect Lea and her child. He wanted to kill Donnie Grant for what he had done to her and it took every ounce of control he possessed to not act on his feelings. He would however make sure that the man paid for his deeds.

"How far along are ya Lea?" Gibbs asked gently his voice rough with emotion he couldn't express at that moment.

"Three months," Lea answered and Gibbs could see the uncertainty in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Their eyes locked and he could see that she was scared but he could see that she was also determined to keep her child safe and he intended to help her do so in any way he could.

"I will not let him hurt my child. When it was just me I could handle him, but now I have my child to think about and I need help. I have done everything I know to do to get him to leave me alone and he just keeps coming back," Lea said and Gibbs could see the blow her pride had taken at having to ask for help.

"I'll take care of you Lea, both of ya, you don't have to do this alone, ya never did. Now grab your go bag, you're coming home with me tonight," he told her and Gibbs saw her start to protest so he held up his hand before she could.

"He knows where you live Lea and you know as well as I do that his actions are only going to get worse," he told her and she sighed in resignation and reached over and picked up her bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but meaty I think. Thanks for the reviews, views and followers. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs led Lea to the elevator and pushed the button that would take them to the lobby. She knew he was not happy with her for not telling him what had been going on with Donnie so she wasn't surprised when spoke after the doors closed behind them.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" he asked sofly and heard her take a deep breath before she answered.

"I'm a trained Federal agent, I should be able to take care of myself," she answered.

"Everybody needs help once in a while," he told her.

"Not you," she whispered and he reached out and hit the emergency he turned toward her.

"I'm a stubborn bastard who doesn't ask for help even when I know I need it. Don't be like me Lea," he said and then set the elevator back in motion. She was surprised he didn't say any more than that, but she didn't want to push him and so said nothing herself.

They were quiet the rest of the way to his car and on the ride to his house, each of them lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived in front of his house he grabbed her bag and went around to help her out of the car. She accepted his help and then followed him to the front door. He opened the door and ushered her inside .

"There is a box on the mantel where you can put your Sig if you want to," he told her as he made his way to the stairs and propped her bag against the banister.

She walked over to the fire place and put her gun in the box he had mentioned and then she placed her badge on the mantel beside the box. Leann felt Gibbs walk up beside her and he followed her actions with his own. She stood there motionless for a moment soaking up his warmth and the feeling of safety he always envoked in her. She really hoped he wasn't too mad at her, she couldn't stand him being angry with her.

"You okay?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I will be," she answered looking up at him and giving him a small smile. "Thank you!" she whispered surprising him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not judgeing me, for being willing to help me, for just being who you are," she answered and lowered her eyes blushing. He reached out and tipped her chin up with one finger so she would look at him.

"You're family Lea. I'll do everything I can to keep you and your child safe," he told her.

"Thank you," she said and then took a deep breath before she continued. "How mad are you," she whispered.

"I'm not mad Lea, not at you. I just wish you would have told me about Donnie so you wouldn't have had to deal with so much," he said and rubbed his thumb over her cheek in comfort and for a long moment they just stood there, eyes locked together and Leann saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. But before she could figure out what exactly that look meant, he stepped away and turned toward the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he asked over his shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen only to return a moment later with the cordless phone in his hand.

"A little," she answered.

"How about Chinese?" he asked

"I could probably eat some Lo Mein noodles, nothing heavy," she answered and he nodded and dialed the phone.

While he ordered, Leann settled down on the couch and tried to relax. She hadn't been able to completely relax in months and with Gibbs nearby she knew she could finally let her guard down a little more and try and get some much needed rest.

"I think I'll go take a quick shower," Gibbs said coming back out of the kitchen after ordering their food. "The food should be here in about fifteen minutes or so, I won't be long."

"Take your time," she told him and relaxed back against the couch and closed her eyes. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew she was startled by a knock on the front door.

"It's probably the food, I'll get it," she called up to Gibbs and grabbed her purse as she headed for the door.

"How much do we owe..." she started to say while opening the door and rummaging in her purse for her wallet. Suddenly she found herself slammed against the opposite wall and looked up into the enraged eyes of Donnie Grant.

"How dare you go home with another man you whore," he raged pinning her against the wall with a forearm against her throat. Blinking to try and clear her blurry vision from her head slamming into the wall, she brought her hands up to claw at the arm he had against her throat.

"I always knew you were just a slut," he screamed in her face as he backhanded her stealing what little breath she had managed to drag into her lungs.

Leann clawed and scratched at the arm constricting her air way as Donnie continued his verbal and physical assault. Dark spots began to dance around the edges of her vision and she felt herself beginning to go under. Then suddenly the pressure on her throat eased and Donnie was yanked away from her.

"Get your hands off her you son of a bitch," a voice said and Leann recognized that it was Gibbs an instant before she slumped to the floor and darkness enveloped her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I had a PM from a reader that pointed out a couple of reasons that chapter 1 might have seemed a little strange or awkward so I am going to try and answer the two questions that they pointed out in future chapters if I can. I can't promise that I will be able to work them in, but I will try. Here are the questions that were mentioned. If anyone has any suggestions, please PM me I am always open to improving my writing.**

**Question One: Why was a 5th member needed for the team?**

**Question Two: How did the team make her feel unwelcome at first?**

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs left Lea relaxing on the couch as he went upstairs to take a shower. He needed to get his thoughts in order and figure out what his first move would be about Donnie and he also needed to think about his growing feelings for Lea. As he stripped out of his work clothes and stepped under the hot spray of the shower, he decided that his first move with Donnie would be to run a deep background check to see what skeletons he could dig up on the bastard.

As for his feeling for Lea he wasn't so sure. He wanted to protect her, he knew that, but he also had the overwhelming urge to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. He braced his arm against the wall and lay his head against it as he thought about his emotions. When he had seen Lea sitting in her chair, her hands spread over her stomach protectively he had felt an urge to protect, but also something else. As the water continued to roll over him, Gibbs realized that somewhere in the past year, he had fallen in love with Lea. Now wasn't the time to tell her, but as soon as Donnie was taken care of, he was determined he would talk to Lea and tell her how he felt. Gibbs wasn't one to take emotional risks, but his gut was telling him that this time it would be worth it.

With a plan in mind, Gibbs quickly washed away the grime of the day and got out of the shower. He made his way into his bedroom and pulled on a comfortable pair of sweatpants. He had just picked up his t-shirt to slip over his head when he heard a noise from downstairs. Worried about Lea, he forgot about his shirt and headed toward the stairs. He was half way down when he heard a male voice.

"I always knew you were just a slut," the voice said and the venom and rage he heard in the tone kicked him into gear.

He was down the rest of the steps in record time and saw a burly, dark haired man had Lea pinned against the wall opposite his front door. She must have opened the door thinking it was their food delivery he reasoned cursing himself for leaving her alone for even a few minutes. With what Lea had told him and Ducky and with what he had heard the man say just now, there was no doubt in his mind that this was Donnie Grant. Seeing red when the man backhanded Lea across the face, Gibbs grabbed the guy and pulled him off her with a roar.

"Get your hands off her you son of a bitch," he roared throwing the man against the opposite wall and pinning him in the same position he'd had Lea in.

"Get off me you bastard," Donnie screamed and Gibbs punched him before he had time to start struggling or say another word. As Donie hit the floor, Gibbs grabbed a spare pair of handcuffs he kept in the drawer of the hall table and cuffed Donnie's hands behind his back.

Leaving him out cold on the floor, Gibbs turned to Lea. She was slumped against the wall and his heart nearly stopped when he saw that she was unconcious. He ran over and knelt beside her, feeling for a pulse in her neck. He began to breath again when he felt her heart beating steady and strong against his fingertips.

He sat down on the floor beside her and pulled her head into his lap. He then reached for his cell phone where he had put it on the hall table when he got home. He first called 911 and asked that an ambulance and local law enforcement be dispatched to his address and then he called Tony.

"What's up Boss?" Tony said after the second ring.

"Get Ziva and McGee and get over to my place now," Gibbs barked into the phone and then hung up before Tony had a chance to start asking questions. He then turned his attention back to Lea.

"Come on sweetheart, I need you wake up and look at me," he murmured to her as he smoothed her hair back and patted her face gently. "You're beginning to make this a habit and I don't care for it," he told her his voice rough with emotion.

After several very long minutes, her eyes began to flutter and she moaned. Gibbs could already see the bruise starting to form on her face where Donnie had slapped her and he had to fight the urge to shoot the guy. Slowly she opened her eyes but then gasped and closed them again.

"Hurts!" she said and Gibbs could feel her start to tremble in his arms.

"What hurts sweetheart?" he asked swallowing past the lump of emotion lodged in his throat.

"My head, my head hit the wall when he rushed me," Leann managed to tell him.

"All right sweetheart, just lie still, everthing is gonna be okay, helps on the way," he told her just as Tony burst through the door.

"Boss, what's going on," Tony asked his eyes immediately taking in the scene around the front door.

"Jealous ex-boyfriend has been harrassing her," Gibbs said motioning toward the handcuffed man who was starting to come around. "Get him out of here DiNozzo before I do something that will put me behind bars."

"Sure thing Boss," Tony answered and hauled the guy to his feet and pushed him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Alright, I have decided to include two other romantic pairings in this story that I haven't seen done very often but can so see happening and so I have a challenge for my readers. If I can get five reviews telling me how you like my story so far and telling me your guess as to the two pairings I have hinted at in this chapter, I just might be persuaded to post another chapter today.**

**Chapter 6**

Tony had been watching a movie at his girlfriend's apartment when his cell phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he groaned when he saw who was calling.

"Boss Man?" his girlfriend asked and Tony nodded as he fliped his phone open.

"What's up Boss?" he asked as soon as he turned it on.

"Get Ziva and McGee and get over to my house now," Gibbs barked into the phone and Tony was instantly on alert, but before he could ask what was going on, he realized that Gibbs had already hung up.

"Case?" his girlfriend asked as he jumped up to grab his jacket.

"Don't know," he replied leaning down and giving her quick kiss. "I'll call you later," he said and rushed to his car.

He called McGee and Ziva after he was on the road and less than ten minutes later he was pulling up in front of Gibbs house. Getting out of the car, he rushed to the open front door and found Gibbs sitting in his fron hall in only sweatpants his arms wrapped around an unconcious Leann. Quickly taking in the scene, Tony reasoned that Leann had been attacked by an intruder.

"Boss whats going on?" Tony asked and when Gibbs looked up at him, Tony saw a rage in the older man's eyes he had never seen before.

"Jealous ex-boyfriend has been harrassing her," Gibbs told him motioning to the handcuffed guy who was starting to come around. "Get him out of here DiNozzo before I do something that will put me behind bars."

"Sure thing Boss," he answered and quckly went over and dragged the man to his feet and pushed him out the door.

He met the EMTs on their way in and noticed that two local police units had pulled in behind the ambulance. Tony knew that Gibbs had asked that the local units be dispatched to help secure the scene and so he showed them his badge and had two of them secure the peremeter. He pushed the dirt bag in handcuffs toward the other two and told them to read him his rights and get him back to NCIS headquarters.

"What are the charges?" one of the officers asked and cringed under Tony's glare.

"Assault of a Federal Officer for starters," he answered and turned back to the house just as McGee and Ziva arrived.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked her accent heavier with her concern for her surrogate father and friend obvious in her eyes.

"He's all right Ziva, but Leann was unconcious when I got here. Apparently an ex-boyfriend couldn't accept the fact that he was an ex and has been harrassing Leann. Thats all I know right now. Why don't you two take a look around the outside of the house and make sure everything seems okay, I'm gonna head back in and see if I can get any more info out of the Boss."

For once the two junior agents didn't argue, their concern for their friends too great for bickering and Tony headed back to the house. When he got there, the EMTs had lifted Leann onto the stretcher and had placed an oxygen mask over her face.

"Anything we need to know about her medical history?" one of the EMTs asked Gibbs and Gibbs' answer shocked Tony.

"Yeah, she's three months pregnant," Gibbs told them and the EMT nodded.

"We'll get a fetal monoter on her as soon as we get her in the van then," the guy answered and Tony stepped out of the way so they could get through the door.

"I'm going with her," Gibbs stated and started by Tony but Tony reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Get your hands off me DiNozzo," Gibbs growled and Tony quickly let go and swallowed hard at the tone in his Boss' voice.

"Uh Boss, don't you think you should probably get dressed first?" he asked and saw Gibbs look down at his bare chest and utter a curse.

"Is Ziver here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's here," Tony answered.

"Have her go with Lea to the hospital, I'll be right behind them."

"On it Boss," Tony answered as Gibbs rushed up the stairs to get dressed.

Ziva and McGee came around the corner as Tony exited the house and Tony relayed Gibbs orders to Ziva. The Israli woman nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance just before it pulled away.

"Find anything?" Tony asked McGee and got a negative response in return.

"Is Leann gonna be okay?" McGee asked and was very concerned when Tony answered him without his usual snarkiness.

"I don't know McGee. She was unconcious but I'm still not sure exactly what happened and I don't think we're gonna be gettin anything out of Gibbs until we know if Leann is going to be all right. Have the locals hold the peremeter until we can talk to Gibbs," Tony said and McGee went over to do just that.

"You okay Tony?" McGee asked when he came back over.

"I'm fine, just worried, I have never seen Gibbs as angry as he was when I got here. I think if I hadn't gotten here when I did he just might have killed the guy and if Leann isn't all right, I'm not sure that he still won't."

"Well, wouldn't you feel that way too if someone had attacked the woman you love?" McGee asked and Tony looked at him in surprise.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen it. Those two have been dancing around each other from the beginning, it was only a matter of time," McGee said.

"Yeah, I saw it," Tony admitted. "I just never thought Gibbs would act on it."

"Why not?" McGee asked completely puzzled.

"Rule 12," he answered and McGee snorted.

"I think that ship sailed a long time ago," McGee answered and Tony could only nod in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay guys, here is the next chapter. Please, please, please, please review. This one is kinda short, so I am going to post two chapters today. Chapter 8 up in a few minutes.**

**Chapter 7**

When Gibbs came out of the house five minutes later dressed in jeans and a USMC hoodie, the three agents piled into the car and headed to the hospital. When they got there, Ziva was in the waiting room.

"Ziver, how is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She was starting to wake up when we got here, but I do not know any more than that," she answered and she had barely finished speaking when Gibbs headed towards the nurse's station.

"Leann Hollaway, I want to know what her condition is," he barked and the poor girl behind the desk jumped.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give out that information. Are you family?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS and she is one of my team, now how is she."

"I don't know Agent Gibbs, but I will see what I can find out for you," she told him and he let out a frustrated growl as be began to pace.

"I have never seen him like this," Ziva said as she watched him.

"Me neither Ziva," Tony responded and he watched his mentor pace as his mind went back to when Leann was first assigned to their team.

"Why do we need another Agent?" Tony had asked Gibbs when he had told the team about Leann.

"Vance said we have too many cases and we've all been working too many hours. He says we need another member of the team to ease the work load.

"But Boss, we've been doing just fine. Have there been problems with our work?"

"Not that I know of DiNozzo. Vance is not giving us a choice on this one. He says that if this Agent Hollaway doesn't work out, he'll just keep assigning new ones until one does."

"Abby is not going to be happy, she hates change," Tony commented.

"Yeah, I know but we're gonna have to try."

It had only been an hour after that conversation that Leann had shown up for her first day. Relegating her to a cubical and giving her all the menial tasks to perform, had been their welcome to her. None of them had been willing to give her a chance, considering her an intruder in their little family. Looking back on it now, Tony couldn't help but be a little ashamed at the way they had all treated Leann those first couple of months.

Things had changed a couple months into her assignment when they were in a standoff with a suspect that none of them knew had a partner. Leann had spotted the partner and pushed Gibbs out of the way of a bullet. Fortunately the bullet that would have hit their team leader in the neck, only grazed Leann's arm as they both tumbled to the ground.

After Gibbs had stopped yelling at her for taking such a chance, things began to change. Their area of the bullpen was rearranged and enough room made to bring her desk into the tight knit circle of the rest of the team. Abby had been the first to extend an olive branch, inviting Leann to join one of their team gatherings after work. They had all gotten to know her better that night and gradually over the next several months she worked her way into all their good graces and she became a solid part of their extended family.

When they had finally truly given her a chance, they had found that she fit right in with their unusual family unit and it seemed like she had always been there. In fact Tony had gotten so used to her southern drawl that he could no longer imagine not hearing it on a daily basis. She was his friend and he was damned well gonna make sure that the dirt bag in lockup who had put her in the hospital went away for a very long time.

Tony was brought back to the present when the emergency room doors opened and Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard came through them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How is she Duck?" Gibbs asked his old friend as soon as he spotted him and the others came rushing up to them, eager to hear his answer as well.

"She has a concussion and some bruises, but she will be okay," Ducky answered and it didn't go unnoticed by any of them that Gibbs had to close his eyes and take a deep breath before he could ask his next question.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked his voice almost a whisper.

"The heartbeat seems steady and strong, but they are going to perform an ultrasound to make sure everything looks all right," Ducky told him and saw his friend sigh in relief.

"I need to see her Duck," Gibbs said and Ducky nodded.

"I've already cleared it with the doctor. You can go back and wait with her while they get a room ready for her," Ducky told him.

"I thought you said she was going to be okay."

"She will be Jethro, but they are going to keep her overnight for observation. Since she lost consciousness, they do not want to let her go too soon," Gibbs nodded in understanding and started toward the emergency room doors.

"Uh Boss, what should we do with the dirt bag?" Tony asked still not sure exactly what had happened back at Gibbs' house. Tony saw Gibbs back stiffen and then he turned back toward them.

"Charge him with assault of a Federal officer and violation of a restraining order. I also want a deep background check done. I want to know everything this son of a bitch has done since the day he was born. I'll be in sometime tomorrow," he said and turned again to go to Lea.

"Uh Boss, what's his name?" McGee asked and Gibbs could hear the apprehension in the younger man's voice at having stopped the Marine from leaving once again.

"Donnie Grant," Gibbs said gruffly and pushed through the double doors before anyone else could say anything. "Leann Hollaway?" he barked at the nurse behind the desk and without a word she pointed to a cubicle three doors down from the nurse's station.

He quickly made his way over and opened the cubicle door. Leann lay on the bed, her face so pale that it scared him even though Ducky had assured him she would be okay. He could hear the steady beat of her heart from the monitor they had her hooked up to though and that reassured him. As if she could sense his presence, Lea turned her head from where she had been watching the doctor put away the ultrasound equipment and looked at him.

"Gibbs," she said his name softly.

"Hey Lea, how ya feelin?"

"My head still hurts, but they have given me something for it. Did you…" she started to say and had to stop and take a breath. "What happened to Donnie?" she asked and saw Gibbs eyes darken with anger at the mention of the man's name.

"He's in custody for assault of a Federal officer and violation of a restraining order. I've got McGee looking into his background to see if there's anything else we can nail this bastard with," he told her and she sighed in relief.

"Ms. Hollaway, I am going to go see if they have a room ready for you," the doctor said and patted her foot before leaving the cubicle.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked looking pointedly at the ultrasound machine the doctor had left in the corner.

"The doctor said everything looked good but they are going to hook me up to a fetal monitor for the night just to make sure," she answered.

"Probably a good idea," Gibbs said and silence prevailed for several moments and then Lea spoke once more.

"Thanks Gibbs for pulling Donnie off me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come down when you did."

"I'm just glad I was there. I plan to make sure he doesn't ever hurt you again," he told her and the tone in his voice made Leann look up and meet his gaze and what she saw in the blue depths of his eyes made her gasp.

"Gibbs?" she gasped out, her voice barely a whisper but loud enough for him to hear and he crossed the room in a flash, sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms before her brain could register his movements.

"God Lea, when I saw him slap you, I wanted to kill him. Then when I had him handcuffed and turned back to see you lying so pale and still on the floor, I felt like my whole world was tumbling down around my ears again. I cursed myself for being so stubborn and not telling you how I feel. As I waited out in that waiting room, I promised myself that if I got a chance I would tell you even if you don't feel the same way. I can't pinpoint the exact moment Lea, but sometime during this past year, as our friendship has grown and gotten stronger, I fell in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you in it, even if it is only as a friend," he finally wound down and Leann took a moment to get over the shock of hearing so many words from him in such a short period of time.

"How can you even want me when I can't even take care of myself. I never should have let things get so far with Donnie and to get pregnant. God I am so ashamed of myself, how can you even look at me?" she said hiding her face in his neck as he continued to hold her and stroke her hair.

"Hey," he said tilting her face so she would look at him. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You haven't done anything wrong. I saw him remember and trained Federal Agent or not, the guy is bigger than you. He took you by surprise tonight and he had to practically knock you out with alcohol to get you into bed. Those things are his fault not yours," he told her and Leann reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. He nuzzled against her hand, turning his head slightly to place a kiss against her palm.

"I can't believe you want me Jethro," she said calling him by his given name for the first time. "But if you do, then I'm yours, I have been since that first time you asked me to go for coffee after work and we spent hours just talking. I didn't think you felt the same way about me, so I didn't say anything, I just enjoyed and appreciated the time we got to spend together."

"I want ya, I have wasted too much time denying my feelings, telling myself that I am better off alone. I don't want to be alone any more Lea," he told her wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Pulling back and resting his forehead against hers after only a brief brushing of lips. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat and they both looked up to see that the doctor had reentered the cubicle.

"Your room is ready Ms. Hollaway," the doctor said his eyes full of knowing amusement. "A nurse will be right in with a wheelchair to take you to your room and get you settled."

"Thanks doc," Gibbs said and the doctor left just as the nurse came in with the wheelchair.

Gibbs and the nurse helped Leann into the chair and then Gibbs followed alongside holding Leann's hand as they headed for the hospital room where she would spend the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Leann was settled in the hospital bed, the nurse bustled around attaching leads to Leann's skin so they could monitor hers and the baby's vital signs throughout the night. Once everything was in place, the nurse left and Gibbs pulled up a chair to sit close to the bed.

"You should go home Jethro, I'll be okay," Leann said.

"Not goin anywhere Lea. Wanna be here with you, make sure your safe."

Leann didn't try and argue with him, she knew from experience that once he had made up his mind about something there was no changing it. You had to pick your battles with Gibbs very carefully because he very seldom gave in, plus, she really didn't want him to leave, she just didn't feel like she should expect him to stay. So, Leann chose to simply let silence envelop them while they both contemplated their change in their relationship.

It hadn't been said in so many words, but Leann had no doubt in her mind that Gibbs now saw them as a couple and the thought thrilled her to her very soul. She had not had a man look at her the way Gibbs had in the emergency room since her husband had been killed almost two years before. Her mind was racing in a hundred different directions but finally settled on one thing after a bit, the new life she carried in her womb.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked startling Leann out of her musings. She didn't think she had made any noise, but apparently she had.

"I was just thinking about how I am going to explain this baby to everyone. It was embarrassing enough telling you and Ducky but I can't hide it forever, it will become obvious soon."

"Why do you have to explain the baby to anyone, it's nobody's business," Gibbs told her.

"I know that, but you know as well as I do that the rest of the team and others are going to be understandably curious and it will only be a matter of time before someone asks the obvious question."

"And that would be?" Gibbs said earning him a narrow eyed stare from the strawberry blonde.

"Jethro, you can't seriously tell me you don't know exactly what everyone except Ducky will be thinking."

"Yeah, they're gonna want to know if…"

"They're gonna want to know who the baby's father is," she burst out cutting off his words before he could finish. "How can I face my friends and tell them that I got so drunk that I can't even remember the act of conceiving?" she finished and buried her face in her hands.

"Hey," Gibbs said moving from the chair to sit beside her on the bed. He gently reached out and pulled her into his arms stroking her hair as he murmured in her ear. "You don't have to tell them that. No one has to know what Donnie did to you that night," he told her.

"What else could I tell them?" she asked nuzzling her face into his neck, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. Cupping her face in his hands, he raised her head so she would look at him and know that he was very serious about what he was about to say.

"Tell them the baby is mine," he whispered and waited for her reaction.

"But we just admitted how we feel about each other, I can't ask you to take on the responsibility of a child. I love you Jethro but I can't ask you to claim another man's child."

"You didn't ask Lea, I offered and it's not like we don't know each other. We've essentially been dating for almost a year. We've been spending two or three nights a week together, getting to know each other after work at the diner."

"I know, you know me better than anyone has sense Logan died, I've shared things with you that I haven't shared with anyone else," she said and it made Gibbs love her even more that she had trusted him that much. He had shared stories and memories of Shannon and Kelly with her, something he thought he would never be able to do and yet he had found himself feeling no qualms about sharing with Lea.

"Lea, I haven't felt this way about a woman since I met Shannon. I never thought I could again but when I saw you unconscious on the floor, my feelings, my desires, my needs all became crystal clear. You don't make me feel like I have to hide the pain I still feel at losing my girls."

"I don't want to take Shannon's place Jethro, I don't want you to forget them. I know you will always love them just as I will always love Logan. I have room enough in my heart too love you too and I think if I'm reading you right, you feel the same way about me."

"I do. I love you Lea and I want to be your baby's father, if you'll let me. I know I'll screw up and make mistakes but I would really like the chance to make a life with you," Gibbs told her and the tears that had been shimmering in her eyes began to fall.

"Hey, don't cry," he whispered wiping the tears away and kissing her lips softly.

"They're happy tears Jethro. I can't imagine a better father for my child than you and if you're sure, then you've got us both for the long haul."

"I'm sure," he told her and kissed her softly once more but when he started to pull away, Lea wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Tangling his fingers in her curly locks, he cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

With a soft whimper, she opened her mouth to him and their tongues battled for dominance as they shared their first real kiss. When the need for oxygen became a necessity they broke apart and Gibbs moved to lay beside her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Sleep Lea, I'm not going anywhere. I'll keep you and our baby safe," he said and with a contented sigh, Leann settled against him her hand over his heart and soon fell asleep. Gibbs was only a few minutes behind her and let sleep claim him only when he was sure she was settled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Abby was sitting on the edge of his desk when Tony got back to NCIS headquarters. The minute he saw her he cursed himself. He had told her he would call her and he hadn't and he could see by the slump of her shoulders that she was worried.

"Abbs, I am so sorry I didn't call. This has been a very long and strange night," Tony said as he approached the forensic scientist cautiously. When she looked up at him Tony could see tears shimmering in her beautiful green eyes and he gave himself a mental head slap for not keeping his promise and upsetting her. Abby jumped up from her perch on his desk and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her head in his neck.

"Tim called me and filled me in on what little you guys know," she told him and Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't in as much trouble as he had thought.

"Abbs, loosen up a bit honey, I can't breathe," he gasped out and Abby loosened her hold on him but didn't let go.

"Sorry Tony, I just need to…" she trailed off.

"I know Abbs and you know you can hang on to me for as long as you need," he told her softly, stroking his hands gently up and down her back to comfort himself as much as to comfort her.

"How is Leann?" Abby asked after several minutes of them just holding each other.

"Ducky said she has a concussion and some bruises, but other than that she seems to be okay. They're going to keep her overnight for observation though since she did lose consciousness," Tony told her. Suddenly remembering where they were, Abby pulled away from him and took a step back.

"Oops, little too much PDA there huh," she said.

"No Abbs, it's just us right now and frankly I'm not worried about what other people might think about us being together," he told her and pulled her back into his arms.

"What about Gibbs and rule 12?" she asked settling back into his embrace and giving a little sigh of contentment.

"I really don't think the Boss has any right to lecture any of us about rule 12 right now," Tony told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you know that the Boss and Leann have been dancing around each other for months, well Gibbs must have finally done something about it because I overheard him tell the EMTs that Leann is three months pregnant," Tony whispered to her so that only the two of them could hear.

"Wow, really. Well I guess he really can't say anything about us sneakin around then can he," she said nuzzling his ear and sending a jolt of electricity down his spine.

"Nope," he replied and for the first time at the office, Tony covered Abby's mouth with his and gave her a toe curling kiss that left them both breathless and gasping for air.

"Hold that thought for later cowboy," Abby told him. "I do believe you have a dirt bag to process."

"Yeah, I do and I want to get this all done by the book. I don't want this bastard to get off on some technicality."

"Me neither, I have samples and scrapings to run that the hospital took from Leann. Ducky brought them in personally. I'll see you later," she said and gave him another peck on the lips before she bounced off to her lab.

"Hey Abbs, where is McGee, he's supposed to be workin on a background check on this guy?" Tony called after her.

"He's down in my lab working. I told him I needed a few minutes alone with you. I'll send him back up when I get down there," she answered over her shoulder and Tony couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face.

"Yeah, I'll bet your working McLoverboy," Tony thought to himself. It hadn't escaped his notice that Ziva just happened to be nowhere around at the moment as well.

Ziva and McGee thought they were being discreet, but Tony had caught some very heated looks passing between the two junior agents and he had a feeling that while he and Abby had their private moment, McGee and Ziva had been doing the same in Abby's lab. His suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when the elevator dinged and McGee and Ziva exited together.

"Did you find anything in that background check Probie?" Tony barked and he saw McGee's ears turn pink as he answered.

"Had a little computer glitch in the lab so I haven't been able to do it yet, but I'm gonna get started right now," McGee replied and Tony snorted at the lame excuse.

"Computer glitch huh. Well if I were you, I would have every last scrap of information I could find about Donnie Grant before Gibbs gets here tomorrow."

"I'll get it done, I want to put this guy away as much as you do," McGee replied and they lapsed into silence as they got busy on their individual tasks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning when Leann woke up, she was still held firmly in Gibbs arms, her head lying on his chest over his heart. She lay there for several long minutes just listening to his heartbeat, letting his warmth and strength seep into her. For the first time in months, she felt safe and she knew that feeling wouldn't last once his arms were no longer around her.

"You okay?" Gibbs said and Leann felt the words rumble through his chest more than she actually heard them.

"I'm okay, just don't want to move, feel safe with you holding me," she answered and felt him kiss the top of her head. She tilted her face up and he dropped a gentle kiss on her lips making her sigh with contentment.

"I'm glad you feel safe in my arms Lea, I promise I will always keep you safe," he told her and they lay there for a little while longer until nature began screaming at Leann and she had to go to the bathroom.

Gibbs rose with her when she got up and steadied her with an arm around her waist and helped her get to the bathroom. He waited outside the door while she took care of business and then helped her back to bed.

"How ya feelin?" he asked as he tucked the blanket around her legs and raised the head of the bed a little more.

"My head still hurts a little, but I feel better than I did last night. I feel okay other than that," she answered.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay, I'm gonna call Ziva and have her stay with you while I go to NCIS. I want to see what the team has come up with on Donnie and I want to make sure he gets what he deserves," Gibbs told her.

"You don't have to have Ziva come Jethro, I'll be alright."

"I don't want you to be by yourself right now Lea. If I can't be with ya, I want one of the others to be here. If something were to happen to you, I don't think I would survive this time," Gibbs said and Leann's heart clinched in her chest at the raw pain she could hear in his voice.

"Call Ziva," she told him, she would do anything he wanted her to do to keep his pain from getting worse. Nodding, he pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial for Ziva's number.

"What is wrong Gibbs?" Ziva answered without a greeting and Gibbs couldn't help but smile at Ziva's no nonsense attitude.

"Ziver can you come to the hospital and stay with Lea while I head to work?" Gibbs asked.

"I am on my way," Ziva replied and before Gibbs could even think about saying anything else, she had hung up. Fifteen minutes later Ziva arrived at the hospital and greeted them both.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Leann.

"Better Ziva, thanks. I told Jethro he didn't have to call ya, but he refuses to leave me by myself."

"Understandable," Ziva said to Leann and then turned to Gibbs.

"I will make sure she remains safe," she told Gibbs and he headed toward the door. At the last second he backtracked and leaned over giving Leann a kiss that left no doubt in Ziva's mind that these two were much more than only friends. That kiss was a kiss for a lover and not a kiss for a friend. Tim had been right when he had told Ziva that Gibbs and Leann were now a couple. She was happy for them and perhaps now she and Tim would no longer have to hide their relationship.

After he kissed her again, Gibbs finally headed out the door and made his way to where he had parked the car. He drove at his usual breakneck speed to get back to headquarters, eager to put Donnie Grant behind bars. When he got to the bullpen, Tony and McGee were both at their desks and Gibbs wasted no time with greetings.

"What ya got DiNozzo?" he barked and his SFA jumped to his feet.

"Abby ran DNA samples taken from underneath Leann's fingernails and they are a 100% match to Donnie Grant," Tony told him.

"I figured as much, when I got to them, he had an arm across her throat and she was clawing at his arm to try and pry him loose. That will nail him for assault. Lea said her neighbor saw a confrontation between them after she got the restraining order. DiNozzo get over to Lea's apartment building and talk to the neighbors."

"On it Boss," Tony replied and grabbed his gear and headed for the elevator.

"McGee what did you find in the background check?" Gibbs asked turning his attention on the junior agent.

"Well Boss, it seems that this is not Donnie's first brush with the law. He has countless arrests for petty theft and one arrest for assault filed by a former girlfriend. He also has an outstanding warrant for rape and assault of a waitress," McGee said and Gibbs let relief wash over him at McGee's words. With the outstanding warrant and the new charges, Donnie Grant was going away for a very long time.

"Good work McGee, call the local LEO and get all the info on that outstanding warrant. The assault of a Federal officer charge puts him in our jurisdiction, but we can add those charges to our own," Gibbs said and sat down at his desk to start the paperwork that would put Donnie Grant behind bars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This will probably be the last chapter for several days. I am not feeling well and have had some things happen in my life that has stumped me in my writing. I will finish this story it just may take a little bit. I work at a public school and two children that I helped take care of died in a house fire, I have two uncles and a cousin that I may get a call that they have passed any day now and to top everything off I have some kind of upper respirator crap that is making me cough and gag until I nearly throw up. So please be patient, I will finish this when my life settles down a bit. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and please stay tuned for the conclusion.**

**Chapter 12**

Gibbs went back to the hospital that afternoon after he finished the paperwork and Donnie was transferred to a cell. When he arrived he found Ziva and Leann speaking quietly to each other but they both looked up as he entered the room.

"Hey ladies, how is everything goin?" he asked walking over and kissing Lea's smiling lips gently.

"Everything has been quiet," Ziva informed him and Gibbs nodded.

"Go home Ziver and thanks for staying with Lea today," he said.

"It was not a problem Gibbs, we had a very nice day of kit kat," Ziva said and both her friends looked at her puzzled for a second before they caught on.

"You mean chit chat Ziver," Gibbs said a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Whatever, I enjoyed our talk. I will speak with you later Leann," she said and hurried out the door.

"Sometimes I swear she does that on purpose," Leann said.

"Does what on purpose?" Gibbs asked.

"Mixes up her wording."

"Maybe, I don't know. Has the Doc been by yet?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah, he came by about an hour ago and said he would get the paperwork started for me to go home. He said everything had looked good throughout the night and he didn't see any reason I should stay longer," she answered and as if on cue, the doctor chose that moment to walk in with a handful of documents.

"Well, Ms. Hollaway, I have your paperwork here and a nurse will be in shortly to explain a few things and bring you your belongings, then you will be free to go. I would feel better though if you didn't stay by yourself tonight."

"She won't be by herself," Gibbs answered and the doctor nodded and Leann gave him a questioning look. He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Gregg," Leann said.

"You're welcome," he answered and headed back out the door. When the door closed behind the doctor Leann turned her gaze to Gibbs.

"I won't be by myself huh."

"Nope, you're comin home with me for the next couple of nights. I want to make sure you're okay and the only way to do that is if you are right under my nose," he told her giving a half grin that made her stomach flip. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no problem, but I do need to stop at my apartment and pick up a few things."

"We can do that when we leave here unless you would rather get something to eat first," he said and she shook her head.

"I'm not really all that hungry right now, maybe we could get something later." They didn't get to say anything further because a nurse came in with a stack of papers and a wheelchair.

"Well Ms. Hollaway, Dr. Gregg has you all fixed up and ready to go, all you need to do is sign these release forms and let me go over some things to watch for," the nurse told them and Leann signed where she indicated on the forms. "There you go, now then you will need to call a doctor or get back to the hospital if you have a headache that gets worse or does not go away, you have weakness, numbness or decreased coordination, repeated vomiting or nausea, slurred speech, you have one pupil that is larger than the other, you have convulsions or seizures, you have a problem recognizing people or places, increasing confusion, restlessness or agitation. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't think so," Leann said and looked up at Gibbs to see if he did and he shook his head.

"Well then I'll leave you to get dressed," the nurse said and bustled out of the room.

"I'll be right back," Leann said and grabbed the bag of her personal belongings that the nurse had sat in the wheelchair and headed for the bathroom to change.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed to wait for her and thought about what his life would be like now that she was in it as more than just a friend. He was thinking about what it would be like to watch her grow with the new life she carried and how that would bring back memories of when Shannon was carrying Kelly, but to his surprise that thought didn't cause as much pain as it used to. As he thought back over the past months of sharing long conversations with Leann, he realized that he had been sharing more and more of his memories of Shannon and Kelly and as he had shared them with her, his pain had eased. He would always miss his girls, and the thought of how he'd lost them would always cause him pain, but he now knew that he was ready to start the second chapter of his life and or his fifth depending on who you ask, and he couldn't wait to experience life with Leann.

"Penny for your thoughts Marine," Leann whispered as she came up to Gibbs where he sat on the bed and she ran her fingers through his silver hair. Gibbs didn't say anything at first, but simply drew her against him, wrapping his hands around her waist and laying his head against her stomach.

"I was just thinking about how much I'm looking forward to making a life with you and this little one," he said pressing a kiss to her still flat stomach.

"I'm looking forward to that too Jethro," she answered tears welling in her eyes as she could hear the sincere emotion in his voice and feel it in his touch. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and for several moments they simply held each other and then Gibbs got to his feet and helped her into the wheelchair.

"Let's go home," he told her and headed out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Feelin a little better although I still have a bad cough and this story is coming along so here is a new chapter. This is a pretty short chapter, but I felt that it needed to be done for the story to be well rounded. Please review.**

**Chapter 13**

Gibbs had told Ziva to go home when she left the hospital, but instead she headed to McGee's apartment. She knew he was home, because he always texted her when he headed home if they were not together and he had texted her just before Gibbs had arrived to let her know he was leaving work. Driving at her usual breakneck speed, Ziva pulled into the parking lot of McGee's apartment building only fifteen minutes after she left the hospital. Slamming into a parking space, she sprinted for the building and raced up the three flights of stairs to McGee's third floor apartment. Knocking on the door, it was only a few seconds before McGee opened the door and Ziva threw herself at him, bringing her lips to his in a fiery kiss that soon had them both gasping for air.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve that kind of greeting?" McGee asked her when they came up for air and she snuggled into his neck.

"I missed you today. Talking to Leann about her relationship with Gibbs made me lonely for you," she told him.

"Well then come sit on the couch with me and we'll see what we can do to make sure you're not lonely anymore," he said grinning at her. They moved to the couch and sat down side by side. Ziva tucked her legs up under her and snuggled into McGee's side as he began stroking his fingers through her hair.

"We will not have to hide our relationship now yes?" Ziva said and Tim could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"No, we don't have to hide any more, but we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to Ziva," Tim told her tightening his arms around her and drawing her closer to his side. Instead of answering him right away, she pulled his head down to hers and brought her mouth to his once more. Their tongues warred for dominance until finally they had to come up for air once again.

"I love you Tim and I want everyone to know how much you mean to me," she told him and a grin spread across his face.

"I love you too Ziva and I don't care who knows it. I have something for you sweetheart, I have just been waiting for the right moment to give it to you and this seems like the perfect time," Tim said and pulled away from her and got up and went into his bedroom.

He was back in less than a minute and surprised Ziva when he dropped to one knee in front of her. Ziva's heart swelled with love when he pulled a black velvet box from behind his back and opened the lid. Sitting in a bed of light blue silk was the most exquisite ring Ziva had ever seen. The ring was made of rose gold and had an oval setting with a large central diamond and a halo of smaller diamonds around the larger one. Then encircling the halo of diamonds was a second halo, but this one made of bright blue sapphires.

"Ziva David, you made me a very happy man when you agreed to go on that first date with me and every day that we have spent together has been a priceless treasure. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Tim asked and Ziva could feel the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes, Timothy, I will be your wife," she answered and he slipped the beautiful ring onto her left hand and kissed her palm just below it.

"Thank you," he breathed against her skin sending shivers down Ziva's spine.

"Thank you for loving me," Ziva told him and pulled him back up onto the couch so she could wrap her arms around him and smother him with kisses.

"I lost my heart to you the moment we met," Tim told her returning her kisses and they were soon so lost in each other that the rest of the world didn't matter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jethro stopped at Lea's apartment on their way to his house and he went inside with her so she could pack what she would need for the next few days. It didn't take her long to throw some things together and he carried her bag to the car for her and they headed for his house. When they got to his house, Jethro once again carried her bag and she held on to his arm as they walked inside together. Once inside, Jethro put her bag down at the foot of the stairs and turned toward her.

"You go relax on the couch and I'll get us something to drink," he told her and he could see the apprehension cross her face for a second before she was able to stop it. "Hey, it's all right, your safe now Lea. Donnie is behind bars and will be for a long time to come," he continued and pulled her into his arms.

"I know, I just couldn't help the memories that flashed through my mind when you mentioned the couch," she said laying her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm really sorry I didn't keep you safe from him Lea, it never even occurred to me that he might be following you. I didn't want you going back to your apartment because I figured he would probably ambush you there again. I misjudged and I can't make up for that," Jethro whispered against her hair and tightened his arms around her.

"I didn't think about him following me either. Although I probably should have guessed he was considering how he had been acting. It's nobody's fault but his and I just want to forget about him and move on. I want to think about happier things, like us," she said looking up at him and he brought his mouth down to hers.

The kiss started out gentle and sweet but quickly became needy and demanding. Never in her life had Leann felt like this when a man kissed her. Oh, her kisses with her late husband had been amazing and he had been the love of her life while they were together, however, Jethro's kisses were electric, soul searing and possessive. She melted against him and gave in to the demands of his mouth, running her hands up his back and into his hair.

"I want you so much right now, but tonight is not the night to take that step. I want you to be absolutely sure this is what you want Lea because once we take that step, I'm not ever gonna be able to let you go," Jethro said to her, his forehead pressed to hers.

"I'm sure Jethro, I do want to take that step with you, but you're right, tonight is not the time, we'll both know when the time is right and I have no doubt that it will be well worth the wait. And, who said I ever wanted you to let me go," she answered and they stood for several more minutes just holding each other and enjoying the closeness.

"I think it's about time we had some dinner, what do you want? I don't have a lot in the house but we can order something," Jethro finally broke the silence by saying.

"How about pizza," she answered smiling up at him. "I am craving mushrooms and lots of cheese anything else you want on it will be fine too," she told him and he grinned at her. Kissing her gently he let go of her and went to get the phone to order.

Leann made her way over to the couch and eased down into the well-worn cushions. She felt tired even though she had been in bed most of the day, so she snagged the pillow lying atop the folded blanket at the end of the couch and rested her head against its softness. The pillow smelled of saw dust and coffee reminding her of the man ordering pizza in the next room. She must have dozed because the next thing she became aware of was gentle fingers threading through her hair and when she opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey," she said and smiled up at him.

"You okay?" he asked and she could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Did you get the pizza ordered?" she asked sitting up and he sat down beside her and pulled her against his side.

"Mushroom, extra cheese, peperoni, and sausage and it should be here any minute. I wasn't gonna wake you till it got here."

"Didn't mean to fall asleep, I just meant to rest, but the pillow smells like you and I felt safe, so I guess I dozed off without meaning to."

"It's all right Lea, if you need to sleep, then sleep, we can always rewarm the pizza later if we need to."

"I'm good, that little nap helped, right now I just want to have something to eat and spend some time with you."

"Sounds good to me," Jethro said about the time a knock sounded at the door.

They spent the rest of the evening consuming the pizza and talking like they did on the days they went out for coffee after work. Several hours passed and Leann began to yawn but she didn't want to go to bed and loose the closeness she was feeling with Jethro.

"I think it's time for bed," he said chuckling at her obvious reluctance to go to bed.

"I think you're right," she said with a sigh.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room where you can bunk down for the night, I'll be down here on the couch if you need anything," he told her and helped her from the couch and led her to the stairs. He snagged her bag on the way by and carried up to his room for her. After laying the bag on the bed, he turned to go.

"Jethro," Leann said and he turned back to look at her. "What are we going to tell the team tomorrow?" she asked and he could see the vulnerability in her green eyes. Walking back over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin.

"Not gonna hide how I feel about you Lea and we agreed to tell everyone the baby is mine, so tomorrow we'll tell them that we're together and if they have a problem with that then they are just gonna have to get over it because as far as I'm concerned this is a done deal."

"I love you," was Leann's only answer and she sighed in relief as she hugged him a little closer.

"I love you too, now get some sleep," he told her and kissed the top of her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They drove in to work together the next day as Jethro had not let her take her own car from the parking garage after her fainting spell. They of course arrived before everyone else and when Leann started to go to her own desk to continue working on the encryption she had been trying to crack, Jethro grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap where he sat at his own desk. Before she could utter a protest, he had covered her mouth with his and she melted against him.

"I don't know how I'm gonna be able to keep my hands to myself all day," he growled against her neck when they came up for air, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"You won't hear me complainin if you don't," she answered him with a seductive smile.

"We gotta try and keep it out of the work place though," he told her nuzzling his nose into her pulse point causing her to gasp.

"I know, but I'm not gonna complain about it if you slip up once in a while," she answered with a mischievous grin that gained another growl from him just before his lips took hers once more. For several long minutes they became lost in each other until they were startled by the clearing of a throat.

"Ahem," they heard and looked up to find Tony grinning at them like a fool, Abby tucked into his side.

"What ya starin at DiNozzo?" Gibbs rumbled and Tony's grin faded but didn't disappear.

"I'm staring at the one man I never would thought would break rule 12," Tony replied.

"Well the right woman hadn't come along when I made that rule, now she has. Leann and I are together and if anyone has a problem with that they can damned well keep it to themselves."

"I don't have a problem with it at all Boss, considering Abby and I broke rule 12 a while back," Tony said looking at the woman beside him.

"Wondered how long it was gonna take you two to tell me the truth," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Tony said turning to look back at Gibbs in surprise. The look on his face was priceless and Leann and Gibbs both burst into laughter further surprising Tony.

"Come on DiNozzo, did you really think that two of my team could get together and I wouldn't know about it, especially considering one of them is Abby?"

"Uhm, I guess not. So, are you mad?"

"If I was mad DiNozzo you would have known it a long time ago, besides I really don't have the right to be mad considering. I will say this, if you hurt her, I will hurt you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal Boss," Tony replied and all four turned toward the elevator when it dinged that it had arrived on their floor. McGee and Ziva came off the elevator hand in hand and stopped as they caught sight of Leann sitting in Gibbs lap.

"Well, looks like we've all paired up," Leann said, her eyes twinkling as she smiled at Jethro.

"Yep," he replied and surprised them all when he pulled Leann down and kissed her breathless right there in front of them all. They were brought back out of their own little world when Abby squealed.

"Oh my God," Abby shrieked and Leann looked up just in time to see her grab Ziva's left hand and bring it up to eye level where the gorgeous ring sparkled in the light.

"When?" Abby asked.

"Tim asked me to marry him last night and I said yes," Ziva answered beaming up at McGee. Leann got up from Jethro's lap and together they went over to their friends.

"Congratulations!" Leann said hugging them both and Jethro hugged Ziva and shook McGee's hand.

"Yeah, congratulations, and McGee the same goes for you, if you hurt her, I will hurt you," Gibbs said half smiling half scowling at the younger man.

"Got it Boss," McGee answered.

"Speaking of congratulations," Tony said drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Boss, I think we all need to be saying that to you and Leann," Tony continued.

"Oh and why's that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, well, I kind of overheard you tell the EMTs that Leann is three months pregnant," Tony answered bracing himself for a slap on the head that never came.

"Thant's right DiNozzo, she is," Gibbs confirmed wrapping his arm around Leann's waist and pulling her into his side.

This time it was their turn for well wishes and then Gibbs barked that it was time to get back to work. Thankfully they didn't catch another case that day and Gibbs let them all go at a reasonable hour


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Well everybody, this is the last chapter of this story. I do have a short Epilogue in mind but then that will be it. This chapter is the reason for the M rating on this story so be fore warned. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 16**

Leann and Jethro rode to his house together again that night, she would be staying with him that night and then returning to her own apartment the next day if no other symptoms from her concussion showed up. Leann had spent the whole day slumped over her desk working on the encryption she had been trying to crack and had finally gotten through it early that afternoon. Turned out their dead marine did have a reason to be paranoid because he had been selling top secret documents to the highest bidder and keeping records on his laptop. Turned out one of his clients hadn't been willing to pay the price he was asking, killed him and took the information instead. The information Leann had decrypted had led them in the right direction and they had arrested the murderer late that afternoon. Now she was once more sitting on Jethro's couch, her feet up on the coffee table while she waited for him to bring her something to drink from the kitchen. Sighing, she reached up and began to rub her neck where there was a cramp in it from looking at the marine's laptop.

"Neck bothering ya?" Jethro said as he came into the living room and sat a glass of orange juice on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yeah, it's a little stiff from sitting in one position for so long today," she told him and reached for the glass to take a drink.

Sitting his coffee down on the table, Jethro sat down beside her on the couch and motioned for her to turn her back toward him. He began rubbing her neck, pressing his thumbs into the knots he could feel in the sinews there. Leann let out a low moan at the relief his gentle touch was giving her and she rested back against his chest. Slowly he worked the kinks out and then he pressed a kiss to her neck just below her ear and he felt her shiver against him.

"Better," he whispered in her ear and the sound of his voice and the feel of his warm breath against her skin sent a bolt of desire straight to her core.

"Jethro," she barely breathed his name letting her voice convey to him the pleasure and desire that he was awakening in her. Turning her to face him, he pulled her in and brought his mouth down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers into his hair as their tongues tangled and their desires escalated quickly.

Taking the initiative, Leann let her hands slide down his chest and then back up to his shoulders to slip his jacket off. Their mouths still clinging, Leann reached up and unbuttoned his shirt slipping her hands underneath to smooth over his strong chest. As she raked her nails gently over his abs, Jethro tore his mouth from hers with a growl.

"Lea?" he rasped her name a question and a plea.

"I know this is sudden, but your voice has always driven me crazy and now combined with your touch, I can't fight it any more. I want you to touch me Jethro, I want you to make love to me, I want you to make me yours mind, body, heart, and soul. I love you and I want you in every way," she told him locking her green gaze on him so that he could see the absolute truth in her words. In response, Jethro slid his hands under her shirt loving the feel of her soft skin against his fingers. The touch of his fingers made her gasp.

"Do you have any idea what that is doin to me," she asked her southern drawl thicker in her aroused state and her eyes smoldering with desire.

"You mean this?" he replied and skimmed his fingers across her back hardly touching the skin, but enough to make her shiver.

"Uhm, oh yes," she said as she slipped his shirt from his shoulders and ran her hands over his chest once more.

Their mouths came together once again and when they came up for air, Lea kissed a trail down Jethro's throat, across his chest and kissed his belly button, causing him to squirm and growl her name. Gently he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. Jethro slowly drew his fingers down her neck and brushed lightly across her breasts causing her to arch into his touch. Suddenly, he turned her so that her back was against his chest and she let out a delighted gasp as their skin came into contact. He pressed kisses to the back of her neck, and then worked his way down her back; Lea closed her eyes and enjoyed the delicious sensations running through her.

Jethro unhooked Lea's bra with ease and tossed it in the same direction as he had her shirt. Still kissing her neck and back, he cupped her breasts with his hands. She arched her back trying to push her breasts closer to his hands. He squeezed them gently and brought her back against his chest. He moved his hands until his thumbs were gently massaging her nipples and he could feel them pebble under his touch.

"Jethro!" she cried out as heat suffused her being.

"Hmmm," was his only response and she turned to see a grin spread over his handsome face.

"You are driving me crazy," she gasped emphasizing each word with a kiss to some part of his grinning face.

"Thought that was the idea?" he said playfully.

"Let's move this upstairs," Lea said and took his hand to lead him to their destination.

As soon as they reached his bedroom, Lea maneuvered him to the bed, pushed him down onto it and straddled his hips. "Tease," she growled and kissed him hard as she ran her hands across his body, stopping to slowly trace the contours of the impressive bulge in the front of his pants.

Jethro let out a strangled moan at her bold touch and Lea rose from the bed pulling him up with her. She kissed him again as she reached for his belt buckle and the button on his pants. She expertly loosened his pants and let them drop to the floor where he stepped out of them easily having already removed his shoes shortly after getting home.

Gently, Jethro turned her around and eased her down on the bed and removed her trousers, throwing them over his shoulder to join his on the floor. Slowly he began to cover her in kisses, starting with her lips, and then moving down to nibble at her neck, then across her chest to her breasts. He slowly worked his way to her nipples, teasing her while his hands roamed gently touching her skin. He reached the rosy peak of her breast and took it into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth across the tip. Lea moaned and writhed against him and Jethro slid one hand across her stomach and slowly traced a line down from her navel and slipped a finger inside her panties to gently caress her folds. Lea cried out in pleasure and buried her hands in his hair as Jethro moved to the other nipple.

"Please Jethro," she pleaded pulling his face to hers and kissing him passionately as she arched her hips up against him. Swiftly, Jethro removed her panties and his own boxers leaving them both completely revealed to each other.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he moved to lie next to her.

"You're not so bad yourself Marine," she said with a grin and suddenly rolled him onto his back. She propped herself up on an elbow and with her free hand began to trace his face. She moved down his neck, across his chest, down his stomach, and down his erection. Jethro gasped and shifted at her touch. Teasingly, Lea ran a finger up and down his shaft, slowly caressing it, feeling him harden at her touch.

"You're a little minx," he growled and pulled her onto her side, kissing her with a passionate hunger. Lea returned the kiss and pulled him into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around his back. She slid her hands down to his hips and pulled him to her, both of them moaning as his erection found her heat.

"Now, Jethro," Lea groaned.

"Protection?" he asked.

"I'm clean and I know you are as well, don't need any," she answered and he growled at her response.

Jethro eased her onto her back and straddled her hips. He slowly lowered himself down and slid into her. He moaned as her heat enveloped him and Lea whimpered at the pure pleasure of being filled by him. He lowered himself a bit further, and then moved back out again. Lea slid her hands around his back and down to his hips.

"Faster," she pleaded and Jethro slowly started to increase his movements.

Lea moved with him taking him deeper and deeper with every thrust. She raked her nails down his back, causing him to growl. She could feel herself getting close to the edge of ecstasy and suddenly with a cry of his name; she reached an earth shattering climax. Her release triggered his and his shout of her name and the feel of his hot seed filling her, sent a second much more powerful orgasm ripping through her. He held her tightly against him as he emptied himself inside her and then he slumped exhaustedly against her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Lea whispered to him after several minutes of him not moving or saying a word.

"Never been like that before," he answered nuzzling her neck just below her ear. "Want to stay like this forever."

"Oh, Jethro, it's never been like that for me either," she told him running her fingers through his hair. After several more minutes he finally moved to lie beside her and pulled her tightly against his side.

"Love you," he whispered against her hair and Lea's heart swelled with even more love for him.

"I love you too Jethro," she told him and snuggled against him and let sleep claim her.

As he felt Lea's breathing even out as she fell asleep safe in his arms, Jethro knew his life had changed forever and he wouldn't have it any other way. The woman snuggled into his side was his whole world now and he would make sure that she and their child were happy, healthy and safe.


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well folks this is it. This story turned out to be a lot longer that I thought it would be but I have enjoyed writing it. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. Please everyone if you have been reading but haven't left a review, please let me know what you though about it. If you don't want to leave a review then PM and let me know. **

**Epilogue**

It was 0200 when Leroy Jethro Gibbs was awakened by the sound of a whimper. Scrubbing his hand down his face, he shifted to look at his wife lying beside him. Lea was still sound asleep and seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so he decided that maybe he had been dreaming. He was shifting to return to sleep when he heard the whimper again.

This time Jethro was able to tell that the sound came from the baby monitor perched on the bedside table. Rolling to his feet he headed to the nursery to see what was causing the baby's distress. Easing into the nursery, Jethro made his way over to the hand-made crib and gently picked up the baby.

"Hey Baby Girl, what's upsetting you?" he asked his daughter, cuddling her close to his chest and rubbing her back gently. Sitting down in the rocking chair he had made for Lea, he shifted the baby so he could look down into her precious little face.

At just over three months old, little Alexander Grace Gibbs looked up at her adoring father with her mother's green eyes. She also had her mother's soft strawberry blonde curls.

"Now Lexi, Mama just fed you an hour ago, so what seems to be the problem?" he asked speaking to her gently as he ran one finger gently over her cheek. To his delight, she looked up at him and grinned.

"I guess she was just needin a little Daddy time," his wife said from the door way.

"Hey, Lea, sorry, I tried to get her before she woke ya up," he said and shifted Lexi back onto his shoulder.

"It's okay; I woke up when I couldn't feel your warmth beside me anymore. It seems I've gotten used to sleeping with a nice warm Marine wrapped around me," she answered and moved forward until she could sit across Jethro's lap.

With one arm wrapped around Lea's waist and the other bracing their daughter against his shoulder, Jethro set the rocker in motion with a slight push of his feet.

"I love these moments with just the three of us," Lea whispered against his ear.

"Yeah, me too."

"I love the team and I consider them all family, but it's the moments like these that I thought I would never have," she told him snuggling a little closer into his arms.

Jethro knew exactly what she meant. After Shannon and Kelly died, he didn't think he would ever be able to find true happiness again, but then he had met Lea and he had finally found himself thinking about a future and a family again. Lexi wasn't his by blood, but he loved her every bit as much as he had Kelly. Bringing his focus back to the girls currently in his arms, he looked to see if Lexi had gone back to sleep.

Like her mother, she had her head tucked into his neck and was sleeping soundly. As he sat and continued to hold the two most precious people in the world to him, Jethro sent up a prayer of thanksgiving that he had been given a chance at this unexpected happiness and he swore that he would hang onto it for all of eternity.


End file.
